Inter-Species Love: Human and Faunus
by RasenShurikenKyuubi
Summary: You will have to read to find out. And It will not be a one shot. Im very busy and i do not have time to write more chapters at the moment.
1. The Rose Twins

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **The Rose Twins**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and most of the wording from RWBY or quotes from FullMetal Alchemist or abilities from Dragon Ball Z or characters from Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn, Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. I also don't own the weapons from Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn.**_ _ **Also I am adding a few Characters, terms, and skills from Yu Yu Hakusho. So yeah so i don't own Yu Yu Hakusho either.**_ _ **Just a recap I don't own anything but my OCs. Also Jaune Arc is going to be bashed and kick out of Beacon at the Emerald Forest chapter. But he will be in the story though. Sorry for getting your hopes up about a pairing with Jaune here people. My character will only be OP in the first few chapters so sorry to those that hate OP OCs**_

 _ **Hi/Brat = Holograms and/or Demons**_

Hi there =Background information/Story

"Hi there" =People Talking

 _Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness — creatures of destruction — the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust." Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return. So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world," but take heed... there will be no victory in strength._

It was a cold October evening at around midnight and the Rose twins, Jeremy Rose, and Ruby Rose, were at the Dust store "From Dust Till Dawn" shoping for parts for Ruby's weapon and some dust for Jeremy. Ruby has her Crescent Rose, a beautiful ruby red colored scythe that was also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle. Jeremy on the other hand had two swords. One as golden as the sun named Ragnell. The other is a very beautiful yet sleek silver sword named Alondite. They are currently reading the magazine "Weapons Galore Monthly" while listening to music on their phones.

Roman Torchwick and four of his henchmen head down an alley from the shadows. They stop behind Roman, who reignites his cigar without touching it and grins before walking down the road, frightening nearby citizens as they make their way towards the shop that our twins are currently at. Roman and his henchmen enter the shop, the camera lowering to a young boy and girl wearing red cloaks in the corner of the shop, reading a weapons magazine. The henchmen look around and at the Dust crystals in the display when Roman approaches the elderly shopkeeper.

"Do you have any idea howhard it is to find a Dust shopopen this late?" _asked Roman while flicking his cigar. One of the henchman points his gun at the shopkeeper._ "P-please _!_ Just take my money andleave!" _said the old shop keeper, scared at what these men would do to him._ "Shhh,shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down,we're not here for your money." _Roman said to the old man. He then turned to his henchmen._ "Grab the dust" _he said casually. A henchman opens a case and removes one of the cylinders, which the group uses to steal all the Dust from the tube containers on the walls._

"Crystals. Burn. Uncut. NOW!" _says the first henchman placing another open case on the shopkeeper's display counter. The old man proceeds and fills the case. Another henchman goes for another tube, he hears Jeremy's phone playing "Waking the Demon" and hears Ruby's phone playing "This Will Be The Day" and decides to walk over to their direction._ "Alright kids hands where I cansee them" _said the henchman. The henchman had gotten no response from them because they were listening to their music so he decided to punch Ruby in the face knocking her down and making her tear up pissing off Jeremy. He then removed his headphones and turned to the henchman and finally spoke._

"Woah woah woah did you justpunch my sister bruh?" _said Jeremy in a pissed off tone of voice._ "Yeah I did what are yougoing to do about it?" _declared the henchman smuggly._ "THIS YOUMOTHERFUCKER!" _yelled Jeremy as he punched the henchman from the back of the store and through the store's front window. Jeremy helps Ruby up "_ You okay sis?" _He asked concerned for the wellbeing of his older sister only by 1 minute._ "Y-yeah Jeremy I'm ok." _said Ruby while hurting badly._

Roman is waiting for his men to finish the heist when suddenly he noticed one of his henchmen came flying past him and through the front window of the store. He calmly motions for another to handle whoever did that to the man. A second henchman does go over there. This time both twins kicked him through the broken window. Landing outside the window Ruby puts Crescent Rose into scythe mode while spinning it around turning her music off at the same time. Roman then scowls at them while Jeremy walks over to a lamp post and pulls out a pipe and smokes some ice and electricity dust.

"Okayyy... Get the red riding hood wannabe!" _Roman told the rest of his henchmen._

"Ruby you take them I'll hang back and watch." _Jeremy told his sister while smoking._ "Okay." _said Ruby with a smile on her face._

The henchmen head out of the shop and run at Ruby, who spins around her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. She gets Crescent Rose out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next one's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to Roman's feet.

Jeremy just stands there and claps

"Great job Ruby" _Jeremy said with a goofy grin._

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." _Roman said to Ruby and Jeremy dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane as approaching police sirens are heard._ "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around with you and your brother..." _Roman raises his cane and opens the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid_ "...I'm afraid this is where we part ways." _says Roman with a smirk on his face._

Roman unleashes a red blast at Ruby and Jeremy, who fires at the ground and leaps over it. When they land and look up, Roman isn't there, and is climbing up a ladder on a nearby building.

"You okay if we go after him?" _Ruby asks the shopkeeper nicely. The shopkeeper gives a short_ "Uh huh," _and Jeremy and Ruby set off. Roman makes it to the roof, with Jeremy and Ruby high-flying again and landing right behind him._

"HEY JACKASS WAIT UP! I'M YOUR OPPONENT NOW!" _Jeremy yelled out to Roman as he pulled out Alondite and Ragnell making Roman use his cane as a sword._

(Play Final Fantasy Final Boss Music - Final Fantasy X Jecht)

Roman charges at Jeremy with his cane and Jeremy avoids being hit by the cane. He then swings and slices at Roman like a true Huntsman would all while Ruby and from a far distance Glynda Goodwitch were watching and were impressed by her brother's/the young swordsman's skills. Everytime Roman went down Jeremy decided to pick him right back up over and over and over again. Roman tried to stay down but Jeremy had other plans for him.

"GET UP YOU NOVICE! I'M GOING TO CONTINUE SHOWING HOW UNCLASSED YOU REALLY ARE. THIS FIGHT YOU LOSE!" _said Jeremy in an angry tone. Roman's beatdown continued until an aircraft showed up and Cinder Falls jumped out of the aircraft to retrieve Roman. Then she jumped back to the ship to try to get away when a woman in a purple cape jumps right in front of Jeremy waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the craft. Glynda glows purple for a moment and aims another blast above the craft, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right over the jet. With a flick of her wand, large jagged hail starts falling that pummels the jet and even breaks through the window, narrowly missing Roman's head. Cinder Falls's arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at Glynda. The Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand. Glynda back-flips out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and magically gathers the shards to create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft. The fiery woman shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the jet due to Roman's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the woman summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards. Cinder Falls creates several blazing circles around her opponents. Glynda telekinetically pushes Jeremy and Ruby and rolls herself out of the explosion's radius; looking up to see the hatch close and the craft fly away._

(End Song Here)

Ruby looking at Glynda

"You're a Huntress!" _Ruby puts on a pleading, awe-stricken face.  
_ "Can I have your autograph?!" _Jeremy facepalms at his older twin's childish antics._

 _A few hours later Glynda has brought the twins to the police station and took them into an interrogation room._ "I hope that you two realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You put yourselves and others in great danger." _Goodwitch said to the twins in an angry tone._

"They started it!" _said Ruby shocked at the older lady's tone. Jeremy who was getting irritated spoke up._ "Who cares. We were there, we saw what happened, and we saved the old man and saved what was left of the dust. End of story." _said Jeremy in a confident tone of voice._

"If it were up to me, you'd both be sent home... With pats on the backs... ...And slaps on the wrists." _She then sighs._ "But... there is someone here who would like to meet you."  
 _  
_"And who pray tell is this person who wants to meet us?" _asks Jeremy in a sarcastic tone._

Glynda moves out of the way so a surprised Ruby and a bored Jeremy could see a man in green come through the doorway, holding a mug and a plate of cookies.

"Ruby and Jeremy Rose... You two ... have silver eyes." _said the man in a weird way._

"Uh, um.." _said Ruby._ "Get out of my face like that. I dont swing that way." _said Jeremy feeling sick due to the guy being close to his face._

"So! Where did you two learn to do this?" _asked Ozpin showing Ruby and Jeremy a tablet showing their fighting._

"Signal Academy" _said the twins at the same time._

"They taught you to use three of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"  
 _  
_"One teacher in particular taught me. Our Uncle Qrow. Our Uncle Ike before he died last year taught my brother. And Jeremy here inherited those two swords from our Uncle Ike." _Ruby told Ozpin._

He puts the cookies on the table in front of Ruby. She tentatively picks one up, eats it in a single bite, and then, not seeing any rebuttal, shovels the rest into her mouth. Jeremy tried to reach for a cookie but Ruby stopped him.

"Touch those cookies and you will have broken hands" _Ruby told Jeremy in a hissing voice._

"So what are you two doing at a school designed to train warriors?" _asked Ozpin curiously_

"I want to be a Huntsman/Huntress" _said the twins in unison._

"So you two want to slay monsters?" _asked Ozpin._

"Yeah! We only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then we are going to apply to Beacon!" _Ruby told him._

"Do you know who I am?" _Ozpin asks the twins._

"Of course i do" _said Jeremy with a smirk._ "Your Professor Ozpin. The Headmaster at Beacon."  
 _  
_"Hello" _he said to them_

"Nice to meet ya/sup" _The twins replied back in unison._

"You want to come to my school?" _Ozpin asks the twins._

"More than anything / Absofuckinglutly" _said the twins in unison again._

"Well... Okay" _Ozpin said to them after exchanging glances with Glynda, who shows her disapproval with a "_ Hmmph" _.  
_

The next day on the airship Yang Xiao Long tackles her sister in a hug, crushing the air out of her.

"Oh, I can't believe my cute baby sister and my adorable baby brother are going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" _says Yang trying to embarrass the two only that one of the twins is leaning against a wall asleep._

"Yang please stop that I can't breath." _Yang lets her go scratching her head sheepishly._ "Um Yang? Where is Jeremy at?" _Ruby asked concerned for her twin brother._

Yang points to a sleeping Jeremy surrounded by girls.

"He is right over" _She couldn't finish the sentence because she went into overprotective sister mode._ "HEY GET AWAY FROM MY BABY BROTHER YOU HUSSIES" _she yelled out in anger. The girls that knew Yang immediately backed off of Jeremy while the ignorant girls decided to ignore her and continue to stare at Jeremy while the boys on board the airship that were greedy motherfuckers plot ways to try to steal his swords. Because they ignored her, Yang decided to march over there to confront the girls._ "I said GET AWAY FROM MY BABY BROTHER NOW!" _Yang yelled scaring the girls half to death while waking Jeremy up from his nap._ "DAMN IT YANG!" _He starts to retch_ "You know I'm not to be woken up while I'm riding on a Bullhead." _Yang was disappointed in herself for what she did._ "Sorry little brother there were a bunch of girls around you. And I kinda got too overprotective." _Jeremy just stared at her._ "Really sis… You do know I only have a thing for Faunus females and according to what my aura was telling me while I was asleep, that I knew that they were human. So chill out sis." _He chuckles at his overprotective older sister._

Yang sweatdrops and forgets about it

"Come over here little brother Ruby was worried about you." _Yang told Jeremy with seriousness in her eyes in voice. Not wanting to disobey is older sister's orders Jeremy nods and follows her back. On their way back to Ruby, Jeremy notices a girl with raven hair and a black bow in it and thinks to himself_ "She is so beautiful… Why must she hide those adorable cat ears underneath that damn bow?" _They get back to where Ruby is waiting only to see a guy flirting with her. Jeremy… Well he didn't like that at ALL so he decides to do something about this._ "The name's Jaune Arc short, sweet, and it rolls off the tongue hot stuff" _Jaune said to Ruby making her nervous on the outside but retch on the inside. Jeremy already had enough of this and decided to put an end to it._ "HEY ASSHAT! GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" _Jeremy said in anger._ "Oh? What are you going to do about it little boy?" _said Jaune in a cocky tone._ "THIS! KAIOKEN X3!" _Jeremy yelled out and soon punched Jaune really hard making him cough up some blood. "_ This isn't over you brat!" _Jaune said in anger and walked off._ "Heh it feels over though" _Jeremy said to himself. As Jeremy checks on Ruby a hologram of Glynda appears._ _ **"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"**_ _said the Glynda hologram._ "Hey Jeremy, Ruby, who's that"?"I could tell you sis but I'm going to let the hologram tell you for me" _said Jeremy in a smartass but wise tone._ _ **"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."**_ _Said the hologram again._ "Oh" _said Yang in a bored tone._

 _ **"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."**_ _Said the Glynda hologram before it disappears._

Beacon comes into view Ruby and Jeremy are impressed with the school and can't wait to make new friends and kick some Grimm ass and some bully's ass too.

 _Within the broken mirror_

 _I clearly see your reflection_

 _Tears roll down your face, tears roll down your face_

 _As your finger traces the edge of the new moon_

 _Who is that I'm calling out to_

 _I can see you walk away from me_

 _Time and time again, time and time again_

 _You will find me knocking on your door_

 _With my back pressed against the weight of the world_

 _And the speed of the night_

 _It felt as if a thread was snapping in two_

 _And I held onto you, held onto you, held onto you_

 _With all my might!_

 _As you share an unbalanced kiss with me_

 _I hope you can feel us getting closer to love_

 _And may your fear and your tearful deceptions_

 _Both come to rest in my heart_

 _OH MY LOVE!_


	2. Kitty-Kitty and the First Night of Hell

Chapter 2

Kitty-Kitty and the First Night of Hell

Disclaimer is on Chapter 1 so look there you damn Copywriters.

 _Within the broken mirror_

 _I clearly see your reflection_

 _Tears roll down your face, tears roll down your face_

 _As your finger traces the edge of the new moon_

 _Who is that I'm calling out to_

 _I can see you walk away from me_

 _Time and time again, time and time again_

 _You will find me knocking on your door_

 _With my back pressed against the weight of the world_

 _And the speed of the night_

 _It felt as if a thread was snapping in two_

 _And I held onto you, held onto you, held onto you_

 _With all my might!_

 _As you share an unbalanced kiss with me_

 _I hope you can feel us getting closer to love_

 _And may your fear and your tearful deceptions_

 _Both come to rest in my heart_

 _OH MY LOVE!_

 _As the ship docks at Beacon Academy, Ruby stares at the school hoping to make new friends, and Yang awaits meeting strong rivals and friends all while trying to protect her precious baby brother Jeremy. And Jeremy himself? All he wants to do is find that cute cat eared girl and then get some pepperoni pizza. As the three get off the ship, Jaune pushes Jeremy into a wall. He was going to use Ragnell and Alondite on that jackass but Yang put a caring hand on his shoulder to stop him and said_ "He is not worth Ragnell's and Alondite's time baby brother." _Jeremy agreed as he decided not to pull out the swords. Ruby on the other hand seeing all the other students' weapons has gone into all fangirl-2D-chibi form. Yang seeing this nudged Jeremy who sighed and pulled Ruby by her ear._ "Come on big sis cut that shit out. Didn't I break that fangirlness out of you?" _Jeremy scolded his older twin for her chipper attitude all while Yang giggles and sneaks away to hide behind a pillar._ "Doesn't matter anymore. This school will change you soon enough Rube." _Jeremy says as he starts to walk away until he heard someone knock down his sister and didn't apologize to her straight away as she tries to run off._ "Woah woah woah hold up there Snow White. I want you to apologize to my sister NOW!" _Jeremy says to the girl. The girl starts to blush at Jeremy and then she turns to Ruby.  
_ "I'm so very sorry." _She says to Ruby in an annoyed tone while Ruby is on the ground. Jeremy gets angry at this and yells at her._ "REALLY? YOU'RE GONNA BLUSH AT ME AND ACT LIKE THAT TO MY OLDER TWIN SISTER? SPOILED ICE PRINCESS!" _Jeremy was going to yell at her more but he was interrupted by the cat-girl he saw earlier._ "Actually cutie, its heiress." _The mysterious black clothed cat girl told Jeremy as the other girl started to get a fat head and a little jealous of the cat girl. She continued to speak._ "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world. The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." _The now named Weiss was gob smacked while Jeremy was blushing at the mere sight and melodious voice of the raven haired cat girl._ "By the way, I'm Blake Belladonna. What's your name?" _The now named Blake asked Jeremy._ "Uh umm uhh m-my name? I-its J-Jeremy R-Rose" _He said nervously to Blake. Blake giggled at that and kisses Jeremy on the cheek._ "See you later Jeremy-kun" _Blake says as she walks towards the school. All-the-while Yang was seething because this girl got close to Jeremy and had the gall to actually kiss him. Yang swore to talk to her later that night. Meanwhile, Ruby took off way before all that crap happened. She left after Weiss apologized to her and before Jeremy started yelling due to her speed semblance. She is currently sitting at the door to the academy waiting for Jeremy. She perked up seeing someone running up to her thinking that it was Jeremy but it was that douchebag Jaune that ran up to her._ "Hey I'm back sweetness" _Ruby groans at this and tries to sneak away but Jaune prevented her from doing so._ "Where do you think you are going? I just got here." _Jaune said to Ruby, preventing her from going anywhere._ "I am waiting for my brother so go away." _Ruby said to Jaune angering him._ **"I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD BE NEAR THAT FAUNUS-LOVING ASSHOLE."** _Jaune growled at Ruby already pissed off because she mentioned her brother. Ruby gets mad at him and starts yelling back._ "DON'TCALL MY BROTHERANASSHOLE!" _She said getting angrier at him only for him to slap her._ **"YOU DON'T DELL ME WHAT TO DO BITCH."** _Jaune continue_ _d_ _slapping her until Jeremy walked up_ _and saw him slap her. When Jeremy saw that happen, something evil and powerful awoke within him._

 _(Play_ _Yu Yu Hakusho-Struggle of Sadness-Extended Version_ _)_

"L-Leave her alone" J _eremy told Jaune. But Jaune kept on slapping Ruby._ **"I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!"** _Jeremy yelled out in a demonic tone. Jaune stops slapping Ruby and walks over to Jeremy only to get punched by the angry Rose twin._ **"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, YOU PUNK!"** _Jeremy said to Jaune. Jaune on the other hand smirked at him._ "Like you can do anything to me." _Jaune taunted Jeremy. He was about to hit the boy again but Ruby stopped him._ "Please Jeremy don't do it. I know about our… Demonic Blood and that yours is unlocked and unfiltered. I love you little brother so please calm down. Think about Yang and me."

 _(End Song Here)_

 _Jeremy calms down and walks with Ruby into the school away from Jaune… Not knowing that his ancestral demonic grandfather's spirit was in his mind waiting to talk to him. As they get into the school Yang was there waiting on them. waving to them to come over to her she also called out to them._ "Ruby! Jeremy! Over here! Isaved you two a couple spots!" _As they walk over to her she was giggling at the fact that she deserted them._ "So how's your first day going you two?" _What she got from Jeremy was a growl._ "Um sis can we talk about that later? Now is not a good time for Jeremy." _Ruby said desperately so_ _Yang wouldn't push the matter_. _Yang took one look at her baby brother and saw that he was extremely upset. Their attention is drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him. Ozpin adjusts his glasses then starts to speak._ "I'll... keep this brief.You have traveled here todayin search of knowledge, tohone your craft and acquirenew skills, and when you havefinished, you plan todedicate your life to theprotection of the people. But Ilook amongst you, and all Isee is wasted energy, in needof purpose, direction." _As the students whisper among themselves, Ozpin continues his speech._ "You assumeknowledge will free you ofthis, but your time at thisschool will prove thatknowledge can only carry youso far. It is up to you to takethe first step." _As Ozpin finishes his speech and leaves, Glynda steps up to talk._ "You will gather inthe ballroom tonight;tomorrow, your initiationbegins. Be ready. You are dismissed." _After she got done debriefing them Yang decided to speak to her siblings._ "Professor Ozpin seemedkindof... off." _Yang said to Ruby and Jeremy._ "It's almost like he wasn't even there." _Ruby said disturbed by how Ozpin sounded when he spoke to the student body._

 _The first night at Beacon, students are splayed out in sleeping bags. Ruby, in her pajamas and with a sleeping mask around her head, is writing in a journal when Yang crashes next to her, similarly dressed while Jeremy still in his pants but without a shirt is sitting right next to Ruby._ "It's like a big slumber party!" "I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." _Ruby told Yang while not looking up._ "I know I do!" _Yang purrs as she watches several muscular, shirtless guys.._ "What's that you writing" _Yang asks Ruby_. "Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." _Ruby tells Yang with a smile while Jeremy chuckles. "_ Aw, that's so cuuuute!" _Yang says as she is knocked back as a pillow is launched at her face by Ruby._ "Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here! Geeze." _Ruby says to Yang feeling scared without friends but Jeremy puts his hand on Ruby's shoulder._ "I'm still here for you Ruby. And I'm sure you will make great friends here." _The two sisters and brother notice a candle being lighted nearby, and Blake Belladonna is seen leaning against a wall, reading her book. Jeremy blushes at the sight of her again but now seeing her in a yukata._ "That girl is pretty…" _Ruby says out loud and Yang was seething because that was the girl that kissed her baby brother._ "I'll be back. I need to talk to that feline." _Yang says to Jeremy and Ruby as she walks over to Blake. Jeremy and Ruby follow Yang over to where Blake is._ "Hel-looooo! I believe you and my brother may know each other?" _Yang states while singing out the hello._ _Blake smirks then goes back to reading her book._ "So... What's your name?" _Yang asks Blake._ "Blake." _Blake sighs as she's distracted by Yang._ "Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's and Jeremy's older sister! I like your bow!" Thanks!" _Blakes says irritated by Yang._ "It goes great with your... pajamas!" _Yang says trying to make conversation with the cat girl._ Right..."Nice night, don't you think?" _Yang asks her._ "Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book! _Jeremy, Ruby and Yang stand there._ "That I will continue to read." _Jeremy, Ruby and Yang continue standing there._ "As soon as you leave! But Jeremy-kun behind you can stay though." _She says with a smirk._ "Oh hell no. He is coming back over there with us Ms. Bad Attitude." _Yang says as she drags the blushing Jeremy back to where they were sleeping at, and when Ruby gets back over there and all three of them head to bed, Blake simply closes her book, reaches over to grab her candle, and blows it out._

 _._

 _Cultivate your hunger before you idealize_ _._

 _Motivate your anger to make them all realize_ _._

 _Climbing the mountain, never coming down_

 _Break into the contents, never falling down_ _._

 _My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,_

 _Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door_ _._

 _A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care_ _._

 _Waiting is wasting for people like me._

 _Don't try to look so wise._

 _Don't cry 'cause you're so right_ _._

 _Don't dry with fakes or fears_ _,_

 _'Cause you will hate yourself in the end_ _._

 _Don't try to look so wise._

 _Don't cry 'cause you're so right_ _._

 _Don't dry with fakes or fears_ _,_

 _'Cause you will hate yourself in the end_ _._

 _Don't try to look so wise._

 _Don't cry 'cause you're so right_ _._

 _Don't dry with fakes or fears_ _,_

 _'Cause you will hate yourself in the end_ _._


	3. Team Placements, Termination, and Grimms

Chapter 3

Team Placements, Termination, and Grimms Oh My.

 **Disclaimer: Main disclaimer is on the first chapter. I forgot to add the title of the intro song on my last two chapters. And for that i appologize. I will be making my oc stronger over time. That means that he will be gaining powers from Goku,Naruto,Yusuke,Kurama, and Hiei. So i don't own the abilities from Naruto as RWBY's initiation will stay the same so I won't mention their landing and meeting for their partnerships except that Weiss jumps when Ruby told her to. If you don't like how I'm writing my story then this isn't the story for you. Now let's get this show on the roll.**

 **Bold= Demon/Angry/Inner-self/Hologram**

 _Italic=Outside the context of speaking_

"Regular"=Speaking

 _Unbalanced Kiss: Yu-Yu Hakusho Ending 3_

 _Within the broken mirror_

 _I clearly see your reflection_

 _Tears roll down your face, tears roll down your face_

 _As your finger traces the edge of the new moon_

 _Who is that I'm calling out to_

 _I can see you walk away from me_

 _Time and time again, time and time again_

 _You will find me knocking on your door_

 _With my back pressed against the weight of the world_

 _And the speed of the night_

 _It felt as if a thread was snapping in two_

 _And I held onto you, held onto you, held onto you_

 _With all my might!_

 _As you share an unbalanced kiss with me_

 _I hope you can feel us getting closer to love_

 _And may your fear and your tearful deceptions_

 _Both come to rest in my heart_

 _OH MY LOVE!_

Jeremy had a hard time sleeping due to having a talk with his ancestral grandfather Yusuke. It so happens that he was the only one among the Rose family to awaken the Mazoku blood. The next morning Jeremy was woken up due to a loud and hyperactive girl who he could swear had ADHD. "It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" Said the loud girl and Jeremy was groaning. "It. Is. 5:30. In. The Damn Morning. Can't a guy get some sleep?" Jeremy said annoyed as he gets up to get dressed due to him being rudely woken up. Ruby wakes up as well but sees that her twin isn't there. "He must be getting dressed...Hey! He accidently took my clothes. Bummer. Oh well I always have my spare set." She giggles. "I guess I will have a twin "sister" today instead of a brother" she says laughing to herself as she goes to the bathroom to change only to hear Jeremy scream in slight horror due to him grabbing Ruby's clothes instead of his own. He quickly takes her clothes back to where they were sleeping and grabbed his own clothes. A few hours later they were both clothed and outside doing exercises when Yang called on them to come in and join the rest of the student hopefuls. They all head to the locker room so they can get armed for the initiation. Jeremy was the first to grab his weapons followed by Ruby, then Yang and Blake. So on and so on until everyone has gotten their weapons. As the students talk and mingle an announcement from Glynda plays on the the intercom system. "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Glynda says as the students head out to Beacon Cliff.

 _Play NateWantsToBattle: Hero Of Our Time [OFFICIAL LYRIC VIDEO] A Legend of Zelda Song_

After walking for a little bit the students reach Beacon Cliff and Jeremy and the rest of the gang notice some launching platforms, Glynda, Ozpin and Beacon Security waiting there. "Ah I'm glad that you all arrived. Because one of you is getting terminated for false paperwork. A mister Jaune Arc?" Ozpin said in complete seriousness. **"WHAT! NO NO NO FUCK THAT SHIT! IF I'M GETTING TERMINATED THEN I'M GONNA KILL THE FAUNUS LOVER BEFORE I GO!"** Jaune then attacks Jeremy in a furious rage. Jaune comes running at Jeremy with his sword drawn aiming to kill Jeremy but our Rose twin has better plans and charges at Jaune with Ragnell and Alondite drawn yelling out " **KAIOKEN X10!"** Jaune who was running at Jeremy was gobsmacked seeing that Jeremy disappeared but felt cold steel on the back of his neck. He moves away from Jeremy to try to get his bearings back only to be tapped on the shoulder by the dual wielding swordsman. **"DAMN IT I WILL NOT LOSE!"** He stops running from Jeremy and they start their fight. Sword colliding with swords but Jaune knew that he was weaker than Jeremy. So weak that Jeremy knocked Jaune's sword out of his hand with his own swords. **"NO! NOT YET! I WILL WIN AND YOU WILL DIE BASTARD!"** Jaune yells at Jeremy. "Sorry buddy but I actually know my dad so I'm not a bastard." Jeremy states as he threw his swords to Yang. "Hold those for me sis" Jeremy yells to Yang. Yang, well, she was scared. Not for her brother but for the boy. Why? Because when it come to hand to hand combat... He is a real cut throat. He doesn't play around and he gets the job done and done right. As she was thinking Jeremy began to beat down Jaune's candy ass. Jaune eventually gives up after a while. "Hehe I win. You lose. Ozpin, this loser is all your's." Jeremy says as he walks back over to Ruby and Yang.

 _End Song Here_

Ozpin clears his throat before he starts to speak again after Beacon security had taken Jaune away. "Now that that is over, we can get the initiation started. For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Glynda interrupted him from babbling on and on. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... **TODAY**." Says Glynda as she stares at the first years with small interest. Ozpin decided to speak again after Glynda was finished talking. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." "Oh crap. That is not good. Not good at all." Jeremy states in a scared tone of voice. Ozpin continues the explanation "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die. Furthermore You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and they will grade you appropriately. With the grade you deserve. Now then… All of you, choose a launching platform and standby for the initiation to begin." Ozpin finishes his speech and started to launch the students one by one into the Emerald Forest. When he launched Jeremy into the forest all Ozpin heard was this from Jeremy "OZPIN! YOU DIRTY SON OF A BITCH!"

As the students fall closer to the forest, Jeremy sees Ruby accidentally kill a bird and hears her cry out "Birdie No!" Jeremy began to laugh at that as he took out Ragnell and Alondite and uses them to wrap around a tree to make a safe landing. As he gets down to the ground he comes face to face with a girl with red hair reaching to the end of her back and roman armor. "Looks like we are partners for the next for years. I'm Jeremy. Jeremy Rose. What is your name partner?" Jeremy asks the girl. "My name? It's Pyrrha Nikos. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Jeremy" The now named Pyrrha says to him. "Now then we need to head to the abandoned temple." Jeremy yelled out as he started walking into the forest. Unknowingly walking into the right direction of the temple. When they arrive to the temple team RWBY and a boy with black hair with a pink stripe in it and the hyperactive girl are already there. Jeremy goes over to the relics and picks up the white rook. "Now that we all have the relics, let's get out of here." Jeremy said only to see a Nevermore out in the distance. "Really Rubes? You had to upset a Nevermore? Good grief. RUN!" Jeremy yells out the run to get out of there only to find a valley waiting on them. Ruby then states that they will take the Nevermore. After they take care of the Grimm, a dragon Grimm bust out of a nearby mountain. Everyone including Jeremy was scared. The dragon Grimm swooped down and picked up team RWBY and the rest of his team. "NO! LET THEM GO!" Jeremy drew out his swords to attack the dragon, only for the dragon to swat him away.

 _Play FLOW - HERO: Song of Hope (Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods ED)_

"NO! NO! NO! MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY LET THEM GO! LEEEET THEM GOOOOOO! RAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jeremy yells out but doesn't notice that he has gotten golden hair and teal eyes. Yang in the dragon's grip notice's this and cries knowing that her baby brother became a Super Saiyan right before her eyes. And she couldn't be more proud. While Yang was in her thoughts Jeremy started to fly towards the dragon screaming at the beastly grimm. "LET THEM GO YOU BASTARDIZED PIECE OF SHIT LIZARD" As he yelled out at the Grimm he cut off one of the dragon's wings making the dragon mad and have to take an emergency landing letting team RWBY and his teammates go only for him to charge up a weird attack that he didn't know he knew. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" He shot the attack at the dragon killing it. After that he passed out reverting back to normal. "JEREMY!" Yang, Blake and Ruby yell out as they ran to check on him sighing that he only passed out.

 _End Song Here_

A few hours later Jeremy woke up to the team assignment ceremony. Ozpin started already and is calling out the last three teams. "Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester! Jeremy Rose. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. Led by… Jeremy Rose." Yang ran up to Jeremy and hugged him saying how proud she was of him. After she got done and ran back to her team as Ozpin continued. "And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Yang did the same thing to Ruby that she did to Jeremy. Ozpin decides to finish up. "It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year."

 _The Sun Will Shine Again_

 _When my letter reaches you  
Please don't break the seal  
Just wait a little while  
Give it time to heal  
And I believe you'll understand  
Just exactly how I feel  
This is my last and my most loving request  
With a restless innocence  
Our hearts began to race  
With one thing on our minds  
We foolishly embraced  
And now as twilight closes in  
I see you from a distant place  
And I wish for you all the courage that you'll ever need  
To be your best  
And although it storms and it's raining outside  
All the people of the city still believe in the existence of the sun  
And a forgotten melody  
And the birds in our hands  
A life without pain  
Is a life without joy, without fun!_


End file.
